A drop that spreads
by greenlilies
Summary: Fics de lo que pudo haber sido /Capítulo siete: Arianne logra coronar a Myrcella en Dorne.
1. Ser Brandon de la Guardia Real

**Todo le peternece a George R. R. Martin****.**

**Primer fic en esta serie de lo que pudo haber sido en el mundo de asoiaf. **

* * *

"_Algún día, el mismo Bran sería caballero y pertenecería a la Guardia Real. La Vieja Tata decía que los Guardias eran las mejores espadas del reino. Solo eran siete, vestían armadura blanca y no tenían esposa ni hijos; vivían solo para servir al Rey. Bran se sabía de memoria todas las leyendas. Sus nombres le sonaban a música celestial."_

"_El más grande de los caballeros vivos era Ser Barristan Selmy, Barristan el Bravo, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real […] Bran marcaba en la pared los días que faltaban para la partida, ansioso para ver un mundo con el que solo había soñado, de empezar una vida que apenas podía imaginar."_

* * *

**Ser Brandon de la Guardia Real.  
**

La espada del Lord Comandante Jaime cae en cada hombro, repitiendo las palabras dichas por todos los hombres en el mismo puesto antes que él: ser leal, ser justo, ser fuerte, proteger al Rey, a los débiles, a las mujeres, defender al reino. El pomo de su espada brilla en la luz que se filtra en la ventana detrás del Trono de Hierro, Bran Stark puede ver al Rey sentado allí, con una mano en su barbilla, probablemente interesado en lo que ocurría en la Sala. Bran no estaba seguro con el Rey. La espada dorada de Ser Jaime vuelve a caer en su hombro y Bran siente un pequeño escozor allí donde toca.

Esta era la segunda vez que veía a Ser Jaime tan cerca, la primera siendo cuando fue a Invernalia con la corte del Rey Robert hace tantos años. Bran era un niño en aquel entonces, siempre escalando las torres del castillo cuando su señora madre no lo veía, en aquel tiempo solo soñaba. «Soñaba con este momento». En su mente, más bien, se imaginaba a sí mismo en el Gran Septo de Baelor pasando toda una noche en vela al frente del altar del Guerrero y luego en la mañana caminaba hasta la Fortaleza Roja para ser anotado caballero de la Guardia Real.

La realidad no fue así. Bran había estado sirviendo a Ser Barristan Selmy por algunos años desde que su padre empezó a servir al Rey Robert como Mano, ser el escudero de Barristan el Bravo no era una tarea fácil, ni siquiera porque el caballero ya estaba viejo y no participaba en todas las justan celebradas en la capital. Bran lo atendía en todo lo que él pidiese ya sea en un mandado hacia los otros caballeros o en limpiar el establo del caballo de Ser Barristan (Bran recordaba la adoración que nublaba sus sentidos en esos tiempos). Muchos días llegaba a sus habitaciones en la Torre de la Mano cansado y bañado en sudor, con los brazos temblorosos de llevar la armadura y armas a todas partes.

(A veces ni tenía tiempo de cenar con su padre y hermanas, pero la gratificación que lo inundaba al cerrar los ojos de noche, era suficiente para borrar cualquier lamento de no pasar tiempo con su familia)

Fue en una redada de bandidos en el Bosque Real, en el que lo nombraron caballero. Acompañaba a Ser Barristan y varios caballeros de la Guardia como escolta del príncipe Joffrey (unos cuantos años mayor y casado con su hermana Sansa), Bran cabalgaba al lado de Sansa charlando sobre Arya y su nueva estadía en Dorne; Ser Barristan cabalgaba por detrás, manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre ellos. De repente, una flecha pasó volando por el aire y se clavó en el caballo de Joffrey, haciendo que el príncipe se cayese hacia el suelo. De inmediato, el sonido de espadas saliendo de su funda se escuchó en el alrededor.

Bran no recuerda que pasó después, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba protegiendo a su hermana de una flecha salida de la nada, la flecha rompió el cuero y atravesó su hombro, un dolor penetrante se extendió por todo un cuerpo («_¡Bran! ¡Bran!_»). Despertó al sonido de su hermana cantándole una canción de su infancia mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tenía el hombro vendado y Ser Barristan lo miraba preocupado.

― ¿Estás bien, chico? ―Bran asintió mareado y descubrió que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de su hermana―. Pensábamos que te íbamos a perder, perdiste mucha sangre, pero afortunadamente los caballeros no sobrevivimos a las guerras sin saber al menos un poco sobre vendar heridas.

― Sansa y el príncipe Joffrey… ―trató de decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca tan bien como antes.

― Estamos bien, Bran. Ser Meryn cubrió a Joffrey y tú me protegiste de la flecha que te hirió―esta vez fue Sansa quien respondió suavemente, para no alarmarlo.

― Demostraste mucho valor al proteger a tu hermana, Brandon, protegiste a la futura reina de Poniente ―Ser Barristan se quedó callado, pensando―. Ya eres casi un adulto y supongo que no habrá oportunidad mejor…

«¿Eh?». La cabeza de Bran latía fuertemente y el hombro lo tenía en una posición extraña, incómoda. Ser Barristan se fue y luego volvió con su espada.

― Arrodíllate, Brandon de la Casa Stark.

Bran se levantó como pudo y, para su vergüenza, con ayuda de Sansa, recuperó el equilibrio. Selmy no gastó ninguna palabra ni tardó tanto como Bran temía. No nombró al Padre ni a la Madre, o ni siquiera al Guerrero; fueron votos simples que no hicieron que su cabeza doliese aun más. Mucho más tarde se dio cuenta que el viejo caballero había tomado en cuenta la religión norteña en los votos. Sansa lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, llena de felicidad, Bran no la había visto sonreír así desde los días de Invernalia. El príncipe Joffrey miraba todo con cara de aburrimiento.

Un niño se arrodilló y un caballero se levantó.

Ser Jaime sigue nombrando a los dioses de la Fe, cada uno acentuado con un toque de su espada., como hace tantos años, Joffrey tiene la misma cara. Su hermana no se encuentra en el asiento destinado a la Reina, sino en sus aposentos, en donde, según una de sus doncellas, se encontraba recuperándose de una caída. Bran no cree nada de eso, Sansa no era torpe y siempre era cuidadosa con todo; por encima del hombro de Ser Jaime, observa al Rey. «Ayer los oí discutiendo», piensa. Últimamente eso era lo único que hacían (en realidad Joffrey gritaba y amenazaba y Sansa se mantenía callada). Bran aprieta los puños.

― Levántate, Ser Brandon de la Guardia Real.

«Rickon siempre me llamó "Ser Bran"», piensa mientras sus nuevos hermanos le quitan la capa gris y la intercambian por una completamente blanca. Varios caballeros le dan palmadas en la espalda y otros le desean buena suerte, el Lord Comandante solo le sonríe, una sonrisa que sugiere complicidad de un secreto guardado entre los dos, a Bran no le gusta nada.

― La Reina estará muy feliz, Ser ―comenta para luego irse. Bran vuelve a apretar los puños y vuelve a mirar al Rey, quien ya se iba de la Sala del Trono. «No volverá a tocarla».


	2. Visenya Targaryen, Primera de su Nombre

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM**

* * *

"―_Un día, Viserys me dijo que había sido culpa mía [la Rebelion de Robert] ―dijo Dany […]―, porque nací demasiado tarde ―lo había negado de todo corazón, aun recordaba bien; hastahabía llegado a decirle a Viserys que la culpa había sido suya por no haber nacido chica. El precio de tamaña insolencia fue una paliza terrible."_

* * *

**Visenya Targaryen, primera de su nombre  
**

― Vas a despertar al dragón, pequeña Daenerys, no me hagas despertarlo ―le advierte.

Dany se muerde el labio y Visenya casi puede contar las lagrimas que saldrán de sus ojos si la sigue presionando. Visenya suspira y la toma de la mano para luego atraerla hacia ella y acariciarle el cabello plateado, tan parecido al suyo. Dany se calma de inmediato, pero por los hipidos que sacuden su cuerpo, Visenya sabe que Dany está conteniendo las ganas de llorar. «Qué débil, los dragones no lloran ―aun así, Visenya recuerda un tiempo en el que no hacía más que llorar por una reina y un reino perdido―. Madre no lloró cuando te tuvo ni cuando le robaste la vida, hermanita».

El cabello de Dany está más largo que el suyo propio, que apenas le llega a la mitad de la espalda, si consigue un poco de dinero de Illyrio la llevará a que se lo corten. La vanidad no era algo que podían costearse, no en esa situación. Dany para de llorar y la mira. «Tiene los mismos ojos de Rhaegar», se da cuenta y siente un dolor punzante en el pecho. Visenya estaba destinada a casarse con Rhaegar desde su nacimiento, pero aparentemente nadie podía esperar a que ella llegase a la edad adulta.

― Vamos, Dany, cálmate, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño. Soy lo único que te queda, no querrás perderme, ¿o sí? ―su hermana niega con la cabeza y la abraza más fuerte todavía. «Me está ensuciando el vestido nuevo».

― No, no te quiero perder, Visenya ―murmura y traga saliva―, pero… pero ¿por qué quieres que me case con un dothraki? ―«Para hacer al Magister Illyrio feliz, para que no estés en mi camino, para tener un ejército a la mano», piensa, pero no le dice nada de eso. Daenerys es una niña sensible y Visenya no quiere que vuelva a llorar encima de ella. En cambio, le sonríe, la misma sonrisa que ha utilizado para conseguirles alimentos y lugares en donde vivir (entre otras cosas que a Visenya no le gusta pensar).

― Dany, hermanita, es por tu propio bien. Magister Illyrio me asegura que Khal Drogo es uno de los hombres más poderosos en Essos, todo el mundo sabe que un dothraki protege lo suyo. No te pasará nada, no dejaré que te pase nada ―le aseguró. También era sabido que los dothraki no eran precisamente los caballeros nobles de las historias; Visenya había oído de Khals que mataban a sus esposas luego de que estas le dieran herederos o que las despreciaban y se las daban a sus esclavos. Visenya no quiere ni imaginarse el destino de una mujer tan débil como Dany en manos de los salvajes.

― Entonces, si el Magister Illyrio quiere tanto a los dothraki, ¿por qué no te casó con el Khal? Tú eres la mayor…

Con la mano abierta golpea a Dany en la cara, ésta se la toca sorprendida. Visenya solo ve rojo, rojo y rojo. ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir que su futura reina se case con un salvaje amante de caballos? Debería darle a los salvajes a su hermana de una vez para que deje de decir esas cosas.

― Sí, soy la mayor y por eso es mi derecho casarme con quien yo quiera, yo voy a ser tú reina, hermanita, no deberías estar sugiriendo esas cosas. Te casaras con tu salvaje y luego regresaremos a nuestro hogar, ¿entendido? ―Dany no la mira y sigue con las manos en la mejilla, probablemente poniéndosele rojo a medida que hablaba. Ella murmura algo― ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más alto, sabes que odio que balbucees, no es digno de una princesa Targaryen.

― Dije que a las reinas Targaryen nunca les va bien ―y era cierto. Visenya recordaba sus lecciones sobre la historia de su Casa, sobre Rhaenyra y Rhaenys, La Reina Que Nunca Fue. Visenya aprieta los dientes y se mentaliza a sí misma como la reina del mismo nombre, que conquistó junto a su hermano-esposo a Poniente. Ni a la Visenya de ahora o la del pasado les gusta Rhaenys. «Daenerys es mi Rhaenys».

― Yo seré la excepción, hermanita, seré la mejor reina que Poniente haya visto ―«Luego de que lo conquiste con mi ejercito de dothrakis…»―. Sangre y Fuego, recuerda, Sangre y Fuego. Nuestra familia se alzó de las cenizas de la vieja Valyria para bañarse en la gloria de un nuevo reino, uno en el que los Targaryen éramos los amos y señores por derecho hasta que el Usurpador y sus perros nos los quitaron. Ya sabes cuál es nuestra meta, hermanita. Dilo, vamos.

― Regresar a casa, recuperar nuestro reino ―murmura ella. Visenya sonríe.

― Exacto. Haré todo lo necesario para recuperarlo ―le pasa una mano por la barbilla y le agarra la cara con fuerza, Daenerys no lucha― y si para eso tengo que dejar que te violen los cuarenta mil jinetes dothraki al mando de Khal Drogo, los dejaré.

Dany suelta varias lagrimas que caen en su mano, pero Visenya no le quita los ojos de encima. Su hermana tiene que aprender quién es su reina y dejar de ser tan insolente, un día despertará al dragón y Visenya no tiene miedo en pensar que podría ser ella misma la que termine con la vida de su hermana menor. Si no fuera por ella, el Magister Illyrio hubiese obligado a Visenya a casarse con el Khal o a pagarle su hospitalidad con sexo, ser una de las concubinas de un pentoshi gordo no está en sus planes próximos.

Suelta a Daenerys y ésta se va, aparentemente a llorar a otra parte. «Llorará más en la noche de bodas». Si ella fuese un hombre, ya se habría casado con su hermana, como sus antepasados, como su madre y padre, pero los dioses le dieron el cuerpo débil y frágil de una mujer. Muchos habían querido casarse con ella, una princesa Targaryen era mucho mejor que cualquier puta lysena de cabello plateado, exiliada y todo; Visenya agradecía esto porque le daba más terreno para jugar con los nobles de Essos, a seducirlos y susurrarles promesas a los oídos.

«Si fuera hombre me habrían respetado más. Nadie cree en mí sangre». Ella les demostraría que tan frágil y débil era Visenya, con fuego y sangre.


	3. El Heredero del Norte

**Todo a GRRM**

* * *

"_Jeyne Westerling había sido la reina de Robb Stark […]. Si tenía un lobo en la barriga, podía resultar más peligrosa que el Pez Negro"_

"_[…] Tengo que haceros una pregunta. ¿Estáis esperando un hijo suyo, mi señora? _

— _No —dijo Lady Sybell—. Yo me aseguré de ese, como pidió vuestro señor padre"_

* * *

**El Heredero del Norte**

El embarazo de la reina Jeyne empezó a mostrarse apenas unos meses después de su boda apresurada en El Risco. A ella y a Robb se la veían tan felices como solo una pareja de recién casados podía estar. Después del anuncio de la venida de un nuevo príncipe, muchos banquetes y celebraciones se hicieron a su honor; Jeyne no podía estar más contenta de que los norteños por fin la estaban aceptando. «Pasó igual conmigo hasta que tuve a Bran».

Catelyn miraba todas estas celebraciones con un poco de recelo: las cosechas de las Tierras de los Ríos no se habían recuperado todavía del paso de La Montaña y sus hombres, cada Casa lidiaba con muchos campesinos con campos quemados o escases de comida. Aun así, asistía a cada banquete dentro de las paredes de Aguasdulces y recibía cada felicitación de mano de hombres pasados en bebida. Catelyn se alegraba completamente por el embarazo de Jeyne, era un rayo de luz entre todos los horrores de la guerra y la felicidad de Robb…

— Robb y yo decidimos llamarlo Eddard si es un niño —le dijo una vez cuando se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Lady Sybell se había desentendido completamente con su hija por razones desconocidas, así que caía en su deber cuidar de su nuera y futuro nieto. El nombre pulsó dentro de ella como acero al rojo vivo, sin embargo, la cara de preocupación de Jeyne logró que se recompusiera.

— Eso es maravilloso, Jeyne. Seguro que crecerá honorable y seguro como su abuelo —Jeyne asintió emocionada, tratando de no pincharse con la aguja de cocer que sostenía en la mano. «No es muy buena cosiendo, pero con su determinación hará cualquier cosa». La conversación siguió con sugerencias por si era una niña (Minisa, Ellyn, Morya… _"¿O qué tal un nombre norteño también? Branda y Alysanne suenan muy bien"_).

Las tardes con Jeyne pasaban en un suspiro mientras su vientre se hacía cada vez más grande. Robb las visitaba de cuando en cuando, a veces trayéndoles flores o algún pedazo de joyería para su esposa. A veces también, Catelyn no podía evitar entristecerse a recordar a Ned haciendo lo mismo. los veía en los gestos de su hijos, en sus sonrisas, en el modo en el que la habitación cambiaba de aires. Se recordó a sí misma que Ned había muerto hace poco, era normal llorarlo, era normal pensar todavía en él.

Robb pasaba aquellos días recuperando cada vez más territorios en el Oeste y encarnando el apodo al que se lo conocía; sus batallas eran peleadas junto a Viento Gris casi tantas veces como con sus hombres. Escuchaba tantas cosas sobre sus batallas que casi creía en el mito del Joven Lobo, invencible y fuerte y _mágico._

Un día soleado, los Freys regresaron al servicio de su rey. Catelyn no estuvo para la reunión porque Jeyne quiso que la acompañase a rezar al septo, pero Robb y Edmure le contaron todos los detalles. Al parecer, Lord Walder había llamado a todo su ejército a Los Gemelos y, si lo que Olyvar Frey decía era verdad, para buscar la mejor manera de vengarse del rey Robb. A este punto, Edmure ya les estaba apuntando la espada a los Freys, pero Robb señaló (algo que hizo a Catelyn muy orgullosa) que si Lord Walder pretendía "vengarse" entonces por qué les había dado un regalo.

El regalo era Roslin Frey. Dulce e inocente Roslin Frey quien parecía la Doncella renacida con sus sedas myrienses de encaje. (En esta parte, Robb había seguido la conversación, ya que Edmure, deslumbrado, había besado la mano de Lady Roslin y perdido el hilo de la conversación). Aparentemente, Lord Walder quería que la hermana de Olyvar conociese a su prometido antes de realizar la boda en Los Gemelos y así sanar la brecha que había hecho Robb al casarse con Jeyne.

«Lord Walder cree que somos tontos. Quiere hacernos creer que casando a Roslin con Edmure su orgullo estará restaurado». Robb no lo veía de aquella forma, sino que lo veía como otra manera en la que su boda con Jeyne no estaba causando daños para con sus vasallos. Conocía a Lord Walder y sabía que su orgullo nunca fue una cosa fácil, sabía que solo con tener un nieto Señor de Aguasdulces no era suficiente. ¿En que se habían metido?

Roslin Frey resultó una cosita más tímida que la propia Jeyne. Estas dos se llevaban de maravilla, Roslin ayudándola con el embarazo y Jeyne encontrando a una compañera de su misma edad. Catelyn se alegraba de que Jeyne ya tuviese a otra persona para pasar el rato, eso le daba tiempo para asistir a las reuniones con Robb y visitar a su tío Brynden. En unos pocos meses, Robb y Jeyne tendrían su primer heredero (y tal vez dentro de un año o dos, otro más), Catelyn amaría al bebé y lo mimaría como todas las abuelas, pero ahorita se avecinaba una tormeta y había que estar preparados.


	4. Los Caballeros Restantes

**Todo a George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

"—_Pero no pertenece a la Guardia Real —señaló Ser Gerold—. La Guardia Real no huye._

—_Ni entonces ni ahora —dijo Ser Arthur. Se puso el yelmo._

—_Hicimos un juramento —explicó el anciano Ser Gerold._

_Los espectros de Ned se situaron junto a él, con espadas de sombras en las manos. Eran siete __contra tres._

—_Y esto va a empezar ahora mismo —dijo Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer._

_Desenvainó __a Amanecer y __la sujetó con ambas manos. La hoja era blanca como la leche, la luz hacía __que pareciera tener vida._

—_No —dijo Ned con voz entristecida—. Esto va a terminar ahora mismo."_

* * *

**Los Caballeros Restantes**

Y terminó. Un hermano había caído y los otros seis acompañantes de Stark también. El nuevo señor de Invernalia yacía agonizando por un corte limpio en el costado, Albor no se había visto más mortal que en aquel momento y Ser Gerold se preguntó que estaría sintiendo su hermano. A sus pies, el cadáver de Howland Reed reposaba casi pacíficamente, el corte en el cuello había dejado de brotar sangre y el dardo, (venenoso, sin duda) destinado para alguno de ellos, junto a él.

— Veneno —bufó Arthur, recogiendo con cuidado el dardo—. Me habría acertado si no hubieses aparecido por detrás.

Ser Gerold solo asintió silencioso, con un mapa imaginario del poblado más cercano en su cabeza. Alguien tendría que recoger los cuerpos de inmediato, razonó, ellos tenían otras tareas. «Llevar el cuerpo de Oswell con su familia…». Las alas de murciélago en su yelmo, torcidas y llenas de polvo, se veían más lúgubres que de costumbre, algo que su hermano caído habría apreciado.

Solo cuando terminaron de amontonar los cuerpos en la sombra, pudieron acordarse de la chica en la torre. Arthur fue el primero en ir, con energías renovadas de las que solo un joven podía tener. Gerold Hightower no era un hombre joven, los cincuenta se le venían encima con cada día que se iba. En la cocina de la torre mandó a una doncella a traer agua caliente, se figuró que Lady Lyanna querría tomar un baño después de un día tan caluroso o tal vez tranquilizarse al descubrir que había ocurrido bajo sus narices.

— La chica está muerta, al igual que el bebé —fueron las primera palabras que le dirigió su hermano al ingresar a la habitación. El aire era dulzón y pegajoso; se quitó el yelmo y se paso la mano por la frente. Las comadronas dornienses ya se habían ido, indudablemente más ricas al haber atendido el pedido de Rhaegar hace ya varios meses, solo quedaban dos caballeros y una chica muerta.

— Y el bebé, ¿qué era? —preguntó Ser Gerold casi con indiferencia. Esta había sido una misión destinada a fracasar y todos lo sabían, pero nadie había tenido el corazón de decírselo a Rhaegar. Secuestrar a un pobre chica de camino a la boda de su hermano y luego encerrarla en una torre en medio del desierto de Dorne para completar una profecía. «Hicimos un juramento a Rhaegar de seguir sus ordenes, de cuidar la torre».

Lunas atrás fue la última vez que vieron a Rhaegar, brillante y glorioso en su armadura negra de dragón. Su espada estaba envainada, pero sus palabras penetraron en ellos como el metal; Gerold no podía recordar mucho de aquello, pero sí la desesperación de Arthur por acompañarlo y la frustración de Oswell. Todos querían ir, incluyéndolo, ¿de qué servía hacer un juramento si no lo cumplías?

— ¡Niño! Todas estas lunas aquí apostados esperando que la chica diese a luz para que todo fuese para nada ―en un arranque de rabia (que Ser Gerold entendía completamente) Arthur estrelló el jarrón con rosas contra la pared, esparciendo pétalos y agua por toda la habitación.

― Arthur, no hay nada que hacer aquí —miró una última vez a la chica, pensando lo joven que era y sacudió el polvo de la capa casi impoluta—. Necesitamos que alguien lleve estos cuerpos a sus familias, ¿queda algún poblado cerca de aquí?

Dejaron la torre al alba, limpios y con el propósito de encontrar la guerra en donde sea que se encontrase. La profecía de Rhaegar había fallado lo que les quitaba el propósito de aquellos últimos meses, ¿adónde irían ahora? La guerra había estallado alrededor de ellos sin haberlos tocados, protegidos por una burbuja de creencias (en Rhaegar, en el deber). Había que encontrar a sus otros hermanos, contabilizar las muertes y castigar a los traidores, de esto se encargaría el nuevo rey, sea quien fuese.


	5. Consorte de Leones I

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM**

**Nota: Este capítulo es la primera parte de una pareja, el próximo será acerca de Oberyn.**

* * *

"—_Me parece que las madres lo tenían todo planeado. El Escudero Labiosdebabosa y los demás, y las diferentes doncellas granujientas que habían desfilado ante mí, no eran más que las almendras antes del banquete, su único objetivo era abrirnos el apetito. El plato fuerte se iba a servir en Roca Casterly. _

—_Cersei y Jaime. _

—_Qué enano tan listo. […] en nuestro barco había un camarote vacío, un camarote muy bonito, como el que se reservaría para una persona de noble cuna. Como si nuestra intención fuera volver con alguien a Lanza del Sol. Tal vez con un joven paje, o con una compañera para Elia. Vuestra señora madre pretendía comprometer a Jaime con mi hermana, o a Cersei conmigo. Puede que ambas cosas."_

* * *

**Consorte de leones I**

Lord Tywin había accedido a regañadientes al compromiso, claro, ayudaba que su señora esposa, luego de una larga recuperación del tercer hijo, entre su primogénito Jaime y la Princesa Elia de Dorne. Oberyn Martell, escéptico de la relación, no dijo nada cuando su madre se los comunicó durante la cena. Ya llevaban varias semanas en la Roca, varias semanas de oscuridad y berreos nocturnos del misterioso tercer hijo de los Lannister.

A Oberyn ya le dolía la cabeza de aquello, su curiosidad por ver al supuesto monstruo de la Roca y la insistencia hacia Elia para que hiciese a Cersei Lannister mostrárselo se había aplacado por las noticias. Su hermana no se alegró ni se entristeció, y Oberyn pudo leer una resignación que tenía que ver con la edad de su pretendiente.

— Es un niño. Ni siquiera ha salido más allá de Lannisport —le comentó su hermana aquella noche, arrebujados en su cama como generalmente hacían desde que eran pequeños.

Por una parte, todo aquello le parecía tremendamente divertido, Elia se pasaría unos buenos ocho años esperando que su esposo madurase, mientras ella se marchitaba cuidando de los hijos; por otra, la separación que venía temiendo desde hace mucho se iba a acercando y se hacía cada vez más real. Elia se quedaría en Roca Casterly y Oberyn seguiría en Dorne, sin ella, con la única compañía de Doran.

— Me quedaré contigo aquí. Madre no se negará.

Y no lo hizo. Cuando le presentó su petición se le había quedado mirando con esa mirada suya que hacía querer confesarle todos sus secretos, como aquella vez que se había ido a navegar con los huérfanos del Sangreverde y se rompió una pierna y lo cubrió diciendo que se lo había hecho en los Jardines del Agua bajando una naranja. La Princesa de Dorne, porque aquella vez no era «madre», cuadró las espaldas y dijo:

— Si eso es lo que deseas así será, Príncipe Oberyn. No irás en ninguna de tus aventuras mientras seas huésped de los Lannister y te quedarás aquí como acompañante de Elia. Cuando ella lo crea necesario, regresarás a Dorne y te casarás. ¿Entendido?

Oberyn a los catorce días del nombre, con más astucia de lo que una persona de su edad tiene, asintió solícito y humilde a las palabras de su madre. «Nunca me casaré».

Su hermana chilló emocionada cuando le dijo al día siguiente, diciéndole que ahora no sería la única extraña en aquella roca tan grande. Los dos se harían compañía hasta que su esposo-niño cumpliese la mayoría de edad en pocos años. Oberyn había estado tan emocionado como ella, solo lamentando la falta de Jardines del Agua en donde pasar el rato mientras tanto.

Los años se le hicieron como un suspiro, con viajes ocasionales a Dorne y un sinfín de Lannisters. No vieron a Lord Tywin más de unas pocas veces porque su trabajo como Mano lo mantenía ocupado, y Lady Joanna lo seguía a donde fuese. Cersei se mantenía en la capital con ellos, ya que, como ella misma había presumido «se casaría con el príncipe». Oberyn le rodó los ojos detrás de su espalda y Elia casi se había echado a reír en la cara de la pequeña Lady Lannister. Y Jaime…, Jaime se la pasaba en el patio de armas, entrenando con Ser Tygett quien cuando los hermanos Martell iban a visitarlos, les reprochaba con la mirada mientras que Jaime se tropezaba con las palabras al ver a Elia.

«El cachorro ha desarrollado un enamoramiento, qué divertido». Pensó, al verlo rojo hasta las orejas. Elia lo regañaba cuando Oberyn empezaba a burlarse, pero aun así no podía parar cuando lo hacía. Se preguntó si en la noche de bodas haría lo mismo.

— Sé que estás aburrido aquí —dijo Elia mientras veían las olas en la playa. Habrían invitado al próximo Ser Jaime, pero se encontraba con los Crakehall de visita—. Y sé lo que te dijo madre, pero yo no te haré volver si no quieres.

Sentados como estaban, su hermana se sobresaltó cuando Oberyn se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas, como un caballero haría con su dama. Elia le rodó los ojos a su teatralidad— Entonces, ¿qué me harás hacer, dulce hermana? Estoy a tu disposición. Si quieres que salte de aquel risco, lo haré, pero solo pido que me dejes llevarme a tu prometido también.

— ¡Oberyn! Sé serio, vamos. Esto lo hago por ti. Luego de mi boda, no empieces —le advirtió al verlo abriendo la boca—, no te haré volver a Dorne. Eres libre de ir a las Islas de Verano, Qarth o… o a donde sea que queras. Siempre y cuando me escribas.

Sintió una ola de gratitud y amor tan grande que tuvo que apretarle la mano a Elia para que lo sintiese también. Su hermana suavizó la mirada y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Temo irme a tener grandes aventuras y tú te tengas que quedar aquí, no quisiera cargar con la culpa del abandonamiento del joven Jaime porque no pudiste soportar mi ausencia. ¿Qué diría nuestra Madre? O aun peor: Doran.

—No pueden hacernos nada, estamos lejos de Dorne —explicó simplemente, sonriendo.

Aquella imagen fue la última que se quiso grabar cuando se fue de la Roca: Elia sonriendo, cómplices del disgusto y desaprobación de su familia, el olor de la sal y el sonido de las olas. Cuando Jaime volviese, serían casados en el septo dorado de Lannisport, rodeados de riqueza y leones, pero por ahora, estaban ellos dos solamente.


	6. Consorte de Leones II

**Todo le pertenece a GRRM**

**Nota: Este capítulo es la segunda parte de una pareja, pero no es exactamente una continuación.**

* * *

"—_Me parece que las madres lo tenían todo planeado. El Escudero Labiosdebabosa y los demás, y las diferentes doncellas granujientas que habían desfilado ante mí, no eran más que las almendras antes del banquete, su único objetivo era abrirnos el apetito. El plato fuerte se iba a servir en Roca Casterly._

—_Cersei y Jaime._

—_Qué enano tan listo. […] en nuestro barco había un camarote vacío, un camarote muy bonito, como el que se reservaría para una persona de noble cuna. Como si nuestra intención fuera volver con alguien a Lanza del Sol. Tal vez con un joven paje, o con una compañera para Elia. Vuestra señora madre pretendía comprometer a Jaime con mi hermana, o a Cersei conmigo. Puede que ambas cosas."_

* * *

**Consorte de leones II**

La pompa con la que la nueva esposa de su hermano se bajó de la nave rivalizó la de la misma Nymeria. Después que todos los primos de cabello amarillo y los miles y miles de sirvientes y doncellas que parecieron bajarse al mismo tiempo dejaron el paso libre, Elia y varias de sus acompañantes lo hicieron. A primera visto divisó a su hermano con una mueca impaciente, y, a segunda, la mirada dura que pareció iluminar la cara de Cersei.

«No se parece en nada a Jaime», pensó Elia con una mueca un poco más sutil que la de su hermano. Ella habría tomado el puesto de su hermano sin ninguna queja si Lord Tywin no la hubiese despreciado por una de las hijas de Lord Tully, Elia habría sido Lady Lannister y su hermano libre para perseguir sus intereses. En cambio, Lady Joanna presionó por el compromiso de su hija mayor y ahora estaban aquí, con Elia como hermana de uno y acompañante oficial de la otra.

Desde su lugar entre los dos grupos, escuchó las cordialidades dichas entre ellos y lo alegre que se encontraban de por fin formalizar su matrimonio. Aquello se refería a que en Roca Casterly, Cersei ya estaba casada a su hermano en una ceremonia en la que Jaime Lannister la tomó como su esposa como proxy de Oberyn. Elia habría sido la que tomase el lugar de su hermano, pero Lord Tywin no quiso que ninguna mujer tuviera el puesto (ella era la de rangol más alto, y los hombres dornienses en su grupo eran meros guardias y no aptos). La boda se habría hecho en Lanza del Sol si no fuese por la enfermedad repentina de Lady Joanna.

Su madre, la Princesa de Dorne, mandó sus condolencias cuando murió y, a Elia, una misiva en donde le ordenaba traer a Cersei Lannister lo mas antes posible antes de que Lord Tywin decidiera cancelar la boda con la excusa de que no lo habían consumado todavía. Su hermano habló más con ella que con su pequeña esposa durante el trayecto, dejándola en su palanquín sola mientras viajaba por un camino extraño y polvoriento. Cersei podría ser una de las mujeres más hermosa de Poniente, pero no podría complacer a su hermano aunque quisiera.

La situación se puso especialmente peor después de la consumación. Oberyn no le quiso comentar nada de lo sucedido y las doncellas personales de la _Princesa _Cersei solo hablaban entre sí como el epítome de la superioridad Lannister. Lo más que le pudo sacar a su hermano fue un chasquido de dientes de desagrado que le decía que lo dejara en paz. Conque así sería.

Mientras su hermano y su esposa se mandaban palabras y miradas cortantes el uno hacia el otro durante las comidas (y paseos y banquetes y toda ocasión en la que estuvieran juntos y tuviesen que interactuar), su señora madre, ya milagrosamente recuperada, enfocaba todas sus energías en buscarle esposo en todas las esquinas de Poniente. Como Oberyn estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos, Elia esperaba que esta vez la dejase hablar tranquilamente con uno de los pretendientes cuando llegara la ocasión.

―¿Qué sabes del Príncipe Rhaegar? ―preguntó Elia una tarde calurosa cuando paseaba con Cersei. Sus hermanos se encontraba en los Jardines del Agua y solo las princesas quedaba en Lanza del Sol.

Tres pequeñas Lannister las seguían a una distancia discreta.

―¿El Príncipe Rhaegar? ¿Por qué? ―Su voz denotaba desconfianza. «Estará acostumbrada a que todos los Martell somos como Oberyn», razonó, entendiéndola. Como mediadora no oficial entre su hermano y ella, Elia se había dado la tarea de hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, aún cuando la nueva princesa se tornara difícil.

―El Gran Maestre Pycelle ha mandado un cuervo de parte del rey preguntando sobre mí estatus.

El brazo de Cersei que tenía entrelazado con el suyo se tensó y cuando Elia fue a preguntarle si quería sentarse, su cara tenía una mueca furiosa.

―El Príncipe Rhaegar ―dijo, respirando por la nariz ruidosamente. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo― es el caballero más justo y apuesto de todo Poniente. Deberías agradecer a los Siete por haber tenido tanta suerte en conseguirlo.

El «considerando...» quedó entre ellas, ruidoso.

―Solo son preguntas, nada oficial ―paradas cerca de un árbol se naranjas y con el olor cítrico en el aire, Elia se dio cuenta que molestaba a la princesa―. Tendré más suerte con un Hightower que con un príncipe Targaryen, eso lo sabe madre.

Sus palabras no aplacaron a Cersei y la conversación quedó incómoda. Deseó que su cuñada fuera menos Lannister para poder llegar dentro de ella y conectar, pero si su hermano no había podido, no había ninguna posibilidad para ella, la más quieta de los dos.

Oberyn regresó a tiempo para ser informado que su pequeña esposa tendría su primer hijo legítimo. Aquello lo remarcaba Cersei con asiduidad cuando todos podían oírla, frotándose la barriga incipiente con orgullo.

―Tal vez así se calme y me deje en paz ―comentó su hermano en su oído. Elia le rodó los ojos, no creyendo por un momento que Oberyn quería ser dejado en paz cuando tenía a un heredero en camino.

―Ese bebé es lo único que tiene y no te dejará en paz si sigues por ese camino ―le respondió, pensando en cómo se había puesto ella la última vez que hablaron a solas.

Cersei no le dejaría de recriminar a Oberyn que no era el que ella deseaba, y él que tenía que estar casado. Era un círculo vicioso que Elia podía ver estrechándose más allá de los hijos que ellos dos podían tener en el futuro; hijos que sería una perfecta mezcla de Lannister y Martell que les recordaría día tras día sus problemas. Elia casi sentía lástima por sus futuros sobrinos si no fuera por el hecho de que sus padres eran igual de obstinados y nunca cambiarían.

Antes de la llegada de la carta del Príncipe Rhaegar, su otra cuñada, Mellario, anunció que esperaba su primer bebé después de años de estar casada con Doran. Todos celebraron por el próximo o próxima heredero de Dorne e incluso Cersei tuvo una sonrisa para la otra futura madre, Elia se sentía nostálgico por algo que no había tenido y aquello le hizo ser más atenta con los embarazos y con la tercera de las hijas ilegítimas de Oberyn, recién llegada en brazos de una septa.

La vistió y mimó hasta que no tuvo más opción que mandarla a los Jardines del Agua donde sus demás hermanas vivían durante el embarazo de su madrastra. Cersei no quería verlas, ni siquiera a la preciosa Nymeria, quien ya hacía sus inclinaciones con más gracias que la propia reina.

Al montar la _Rey Jachaerys_, la nave especialmente enviada para buscar a Elia, de rumbo a la capital, toda su familia se encontraba en el puerto para despedirla. Doran ayudaba a la Princesa de Dorne y a Mellario quien con su pequeño tamaño, ya casi no podía con el gran estómago; Oberyn venía de manos con dos de sus hijas, Obara con su lanza de un lado y Nym del otro, entre él y Cersei. Ésta levantaba la barbilla orgullosa con su bebé en brazos, príncipe Jaime Martell. Elia, ya despedida de ellos en la ceremonia oficial, lo volvió a hacer con una sacudida de la mano, no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. De lejos, siete figurillas hacían lo mismo.


	7. La Hacedora de Reinas

**Todo a GRRM.**

**Esta historia participa en el Calendario de Personajes de 2016 del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras, con la condición de: "What if: ¿y si Arianne hubiese conseguido coronar a Myrcella?"**

* * *

_"«Somos siete —advirtió Arianne. No lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero __parecía un buen presagio para su causa—. Siete jinetes de camino hacia la gloria. Algún __día, los bardos nos inmortalizarán.» [...] Cuando corone a Myrcella y libere a las Serpientes de Arena, __todo Dorne se reunirá bajo mi estandarte.»"_

* * *

**La Hacedora de Reinas**

La corona relucía en la cabeza igual de dorada de Myrcella. Era solo una pequeña banda de oro perteneciente a algún antepasado Martell que Arianne pudo sacar de las bóvedas del castillo. Su padre no tenía tiempo para joyas y Arianne se contenta a con las que su madre dejó especialmente para ella, así que nadie extrañaría la pequeña corona. Myrcella no dejaba de jugar con la punta de sus cabellos, enrollando mechones una y otra vez de forma nerviosa. La sonrisa de Arianne iluminaba la habitación.

A los pies del improvisado trono de la nueva reinade los Siete Reinos, Arys Oakheart, Sylva Santagar, Andrey Dalt y Garin de los huérfanos del Sangreverde se inclinaron ante ella, y, luego de unos segundos, lo hizo Estrellaoscura. El trono de los Uller no era igual de grandioso que el Trono de Hierro, pero Arianne se figuró que cuando llegaran a la capital harían la coronación otra vez, a la vista de todos y en el Gran Septo de Baelor. Myrcella no estaría tan nerviosa, por supuesto.

El viejo Lord Uller se encontraba enfermo y solo unos cuantos miembros de su familia se encontraban en la sala para inclinarse en el momento apropiado. No lo hubieran hecho si Arianne no los convencía de que todo aquello venía con la aprobación del Príncipe de Dorne y que ella era su representante directa. «Yo, no Quentyn». Muy pronto, cuervos serían enviados con las noticias y un representante de cada casa dorniense sería enviado a postrarse ante Myrcella, reconociéndola como la legítima heredera de aquel cerdo de Robert Baratheon.

Myrcella trató de quitarse la corona, pero Arianne, quien la vigilaba muy de cerca desde su puesto detrás de la silla, le pegó en la mano ligeramente. La niña, con una expresión miserable, guardó las manos entre la tela de su falda, un bonito vestido que Arianne le había regalado como bienvenida a Dorne.

Después de varios minutos en los que Arianne supervisó a sus amigos (menos Garin) declarar su lealtad a la reina (en Piedrasviejas aquello no contaba, era más una acto, pero ahora con la corona todo cambiaba). El único que no lo hizo fue Estrellaoscura, quien solo era un caballero de su casa y no la cabeza o el heredero de los Dayne. Si hubiese sido otra situación, Arianne se hubiera reído sin parar al verle la cara roja de furia cuando se lo dijo. La reina aceptó su lealtad con gracia, casi con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. «Cersei Lannister educó bien a sus hijos».

—Ahora, tu primer festín como reina de Poniente —le dijo cuando la ayudó a bajar de la silla, con cuidado para que no se tropezase con los escalones. Ser Arys era una sombra blanca a sus espaldas.

Con las provisiones de Lanza del Sol, el Limonar y Bosquepinto, la cocina de los Uller pudo hacer una comida bastante decente para una coronación apurada. Drey y Garin comieron con ganas, mientras que Sylva Pintas y Myrcella solo probaron un poco de su plato. Ser Gerold había decidido no entrar en absoluto a la habitación, alegando que no estaría un momento más en el mismo espacio que Ser Arys antes de que años de historia trataran de matar al Caballero Blanco.

Arianne no le creyó ni un poco y menos cuando la presencia de su Arys era tan invisible que uno se olvidaba que estaba allí. «Solo está haciendo un patán —pensó mientras bebía de su copa—. Lo hace para molestarme».

Y así fue. El caballero de Ermita Alta no se apareció hasta la mañana siguiente, cubierto de polvo hasta en las pestañas plateadas, detrás de ella y entre las sombras cuando acababa de darle las misivas al maestre de los Uller.

—¿Qué haces? Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me sorprendas de esa manera —le siseó cuando éste le agarró la cintura con una de sus grandes manos, caliente y polvorienta.

—Y yo te dije que esto no iba a funcionar —le respondió, sus manos sacudiendo el polvo de su cabello—, pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

Arianne apretó los labios y Estrellaoscura sonrío con los suyos.

—Yo no, _ser _—remarcó para distanciarse. Sin el polvo, su cabello claro no hacía más que distraerla—. La reina Myrcella está lista para gobernar, solo necesitamos marchar hasta la capital.

Ser Gerold solo hizo un «hum» con la boca cerrada, haciendo que Arianne chirriase los dientes. Con los cuervos en camino, no había anda que aquel caballero pudiera dudar de ella. Su plan ya estaba en marcha y su padre no sabría que le vendría cuando Myrcella decretase que Quentyn estaría fuera de la línea de sucesión, y con Trystane prometido a la reina, solo quedaba ella como la legítima y _real _heredera de Dorne. Si le diera la gana, haría que Myrcella soltase a Ser Arys de sus votos y lo tendría como amante.

Arianne bajó las escaleras de la pajarera, los pasos más pesados de Dayne se escuchaban detrás de ella, pero cuando ella dobló hacia sus habitaciones, los otros pasos se perdieron hacia otro lado. Sylva y Garin jugaban al _sitrang_ mientras que Drey escribía una carta, Arianne no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Lord Uller la recibió en su lecho días después, días en los que la ansiedad por no haber recibido ninguna respuesta aún, no bajaba. Harmen Uller era viejo, pero no estaba muriendo, o eso fue lo que le dijo el maestre. El olor del río Azufre se apreciaba especialmente en las habitaciones del señor y Arianne notó que cuando le habló al señor de Sotoinferno sobre la coronación, éste no dio muestras de entender lo que le dijo. Seguía repitiendo la palabra «Lannister» una y otra vez. «No está muriendo, pero está loco».

Pensaban permanecer en la ribera de aquel río tan maloliente solo unas cuantas semanas hasta que las cartas y representantes empezaran a venir, luego, seguirían su camino al norte con los ejércitos que los señores dornienses traerían consigo. Había pasado un mes en silencio.

Y luego otro. Y luego vino una carta sellada con el sol y la lanza.

Días después vino Areo Hotah.


End file.
